tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Chris and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Chris and Tyler. Overview Chris is a sadistic host who enjoys the torment and suffering of others. Due to Tyler's accident-prone quirks, he is often ridiculed by Chris for this notable drawback to him. Tyler is a jolly contestant who is always enthusiastic about challenges, so his excitement towards anything Chris throws at the contestant frustrates Chris to no end as he prefers to be criticized. As occasional passive aggressiveness, Chris sometimes ignores Tyler's questions to Chris during challenges, and has also been known to interact Tyler as he converses with others, showing little respect for Tyler. Despite this, there have been a few rare occasions where Chris takes pity on Tyler, such as when he brings Lindsay back as an intern in Korean Teaching or Learning to the benefit of both him and Tyler. However, it is proven many times that Chris desires Tyler's talent to bring drama to the show, as seen in Western Tough for the Polocrossie, where Chris inadvertedly eliminated Tyler, using Tyler's actions from last season to dreak the friendship between Noah and Tyler. And with this new found conflict, Chris would use this to help increase the ratings of the show by bringing them both back with each other in London the Ripper, as well as Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 and Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains. Total Drama Returns to the Island All Aboard the Cuckoo Train With Chris' absence in the previous three episodes, Tyler is confused when he hears his voice over the loud speaker. At the challenge area, Tyler questions Chris where Chef was, only to be yelled at with the loud speaker by Chris. During the challenge, Chris is annoyed with Tyler's constant complaining of killing others. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Tyler along with the rest of the cast is gassed by Chris before the challenge. Angered by this, Courtney threatens Chris where Tyler holds her back from attacking him. Puzzle Riot Chris laughs as Scuba Bear attacks him throughout the challenge, and he forces Tyler to insult Cameron's mother. Despite this conflict, Chris had voted for Tyler to win twice during the challenge. Korean Teaching or Learning Tyler is very thankful for Chris when he brings back Lindsay for the reward. Supreme Chef Auto Tyler is very thankful when Chris takes Cody immunity is a twist, as Tyler is set on eliminating Cody. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Tyler along with Dave and Duncan argue to Chris that the hats were neccessary after he deems them unneccessary. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers After Chris informs the contestants that their challenge is fun, Tyler comments in the confessional that any challenge Chris enjoys must be bad. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Chris helps to intensify Noah's paranoia by showing him a number of evidence that Tyler is a fraud to their alliance and friendship. Chris explains that Tyler was a main member of two alliances during his time in Total Drama Returns to the Island, and that he would have teamed with Duncan and Sky instead of him. Noah becomes infuriated with Tyler, and ultimately eliminates Tyler. Chris had indirectly lead to the elimination of Tyler, and before Tyler could rampade at Noah, Chris throws Tyler onto the Horse of Shame, and sends him on his way. Red Dead Mergiton Chris brings back Courtney and Tyler to host and judge the challenge. When Scott is knocked out at the challenge, Tyler angrily orders Chris to call the ambulance. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Chris once again brings back Courtney and Tyler, along with Dakota to host and judge the challenge again. Three Enemigos Tyler is made when Chris insults Scott and Sky during the challenge. Total Drama Around the World London the Ripper Knowing that Noah and Tyler would spark drama, he brings them back for the challenge, where Tyler is mad at Chris for bringing back Noah. Later, Chris forces Noah and Tyler to sing a song about their situation, which further angers Tyler. After the challenge ended, Chris knocks out both Noah and Tyler with a baseball bat and throws them out of the plane. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Tyler questions why Chris gave the team names, chemical waste references, where Chris explains that the island is once again contaminated with toxic waste. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens As Chris switches back Brick and Dave, Tyler complains that Brick is neccessary for their team to win, however Chris just ignores him. Tyler asks Chris if could be apart of the first round in the challenge, but is once again ignored by Chris, as Chris puts him on team two instead. Tyler is annoyed by Chris that he wasn't put on team one. As Tyler is talking with his alliance, he is interupted purposely by Chris to join the elimination ceremony. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder As Chris explains the challenge, Tyler comments in the confessional that he hates Chris' sadistic nature and that he loves to torture them with awful challenges. After Chris informs Tyler he is out of the challenge, Tyler argues that he likes protein, which eggs are, therefore he is built to eat rotten eggs. Chris explains that he can't judge Tyler on what he's good at. Tyler seconds Alejandro when he asks if he could join the challenge, after taking his break, but they are ignored by Chris. Toxic Battle of...Doom! After Tyler didn't answer the question, Chris removes him from the challenge, which annoys Tyler. After Lightning dares Chris to move Tyler onto his team, Tyler pleads to Chris to not move him. En-Toxicating After waking up in the middle of the woods, feeling sick, Tyler questions Chris on what he did to him and the cast. Chris laughs at Tyler and informs him that he had poisoned them. Tyler asks if there is an antidote, and Chris explains that the challenge is too find the antidote. After finishing the challenge, Tyler informs Chris he hated the challenge. Mutant Kingdom When the cast worried where Chris is, Tyler is confused why they are worried as Chris is sadistic towards them. After Chef Hatchet brings in a TV with Chris on, Tyler is upset to see Chris again. Chris informs the cast that there is a Psycho on the island, and Tyler asks Chris if there actually is a psycho on the island. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Tyler is annoyed when Chris informs the cast that the challenge is trivia, as they constantly do trivia challenges. Later on, Tyler tells Chris to start the challenge already, which Chris surprisingly listens to Tyler. When Chris reveals to Tyler that he must consume a stew of nails, Tyler is seen disgusted. Tyler questions Chris whose nails are in the stew, where Chris reveals that Chef Hatchet's nails are in there. As he scarfs down the stew, he informs Chris that he is disgusting for making him do this. Chris stands by laughing at Tyler, while he completes his challenge. Fun Zone 3.0 Tyler agree's with Eva that Chris is an awful person for dropping them off in the Fun Zone. Chris reveals that Tyler will be switching with Scott, only to change his mind and switch Alejandro with Scott instead. Mutant See, Mutant Do In the last round of the challenge, Chris rigs the immunity win and gives it to Eva and Noah, even though Tyler was still in the challenge. This angers Tyler, but accepts Chris' unfairness. Samey-Bot's Revenge Tyler is once again angered by Chris when he reveals that challenge is once again trivia, however Chris is soon kidnapped by Samey-Bot. When Samey-Bot reveals that Chris leaves the million dollars in his trailer, Tyler is angered that Chris would just leave the money out in the open for anyone to steal. At the end of the challenge, Tyler runs out the cave with the million dollars and Chris' hair gel and gives it to Chris, expecting immunity. Only for Chris to reveal to Tyler that Eva had already won the challenge, which angers Tyler a lot. However Chris instead rewards Tyler with returning Lindsay for the rest of the episode. Chris fare-wells Tyler as he's eliminated, and soon hurls him and Lindsay with the Hurl of Shame. Chris&TylerQuestions.png|Tyler questions Chris about him leaving the million dollar suit case in his trailer, un-protected. Chris&TylerMillionDollarCase.png|Chris takes off the million dollars from Tyler, who retrieved it from the mine. Chris&TylerHulrOfShame.png|Chris is about to hurl both Lindsay and Tyler, after Tyler was eliminated. Chris & Stitch Chris brings back Dawn, Lindsay and Tyler to cameo, and to judge the challenge for him, while he takes a spa day with Chef. When it is revealed that Chris was going with Chef, Tyler along with all the other contestants was disgusted by him and Chef. Chris gives Tyler a list of which contestant gets what mutant animal for the challenge, and puts him in charge. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty After realizing that Lightning is on his team, Tyler begs Chris to put Lightning on a different team, however Chris ignores his request. The Returning Record Holders Tyler is confused when Chris informs the cast to create a movie, where after asking, Tyler is informed he meant to say a skit. Tyler's team comes up with a plan to suck up to Chef Hatchet and Chris, in order to win the challenge. Tyler finds a Chris standee, and informs his team they should use it. Tyler also tells his team that for the plan to work, they must constantly be praising both Chef and Chris. As their skit begins, Tyler and his team are seen wearing Chef and Chris shirts, where they begin to suck up to the hosts. Tyler reluctantly says that Chris is his favourite host as well as worshipping both hosts. Chris loved the performance and scored Tyler's team an 8.5/10. After Alejandro reveals that Chris only likes Lindsay for her breats, Tyler becomes angry at Chris and warns Chris to never touch Lindsay. The Rake-age Tyler is annoyed at Chris when he drops the cast into the mine, and acts like he did nothing. After Tyler's team past the finishing line, they wait eagerly for Chris who takes his time, annoying Tyler. Tyler volunteers for exile after Chris asks for a member of the Brawns team. Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs Chris purposefully releases chickens into the room with Tyler in, ensuring Tyler becomes scared and is removed from the challenge. Chris laughs at Tyler paranoia, as he bangs on the door, yelling at Chris to let him out. As he lets out Tyler, Tyler insults Chris as he is angered that Chris made him go through that situation. Later on, after Chris asks Lindsay and Tyler if they were okay, still laughing at them, Tyler yells at Chris to leave them alone as he doesn't care about them anyways. Contestants Meet Insanity After Anne Maria complains she was right and Tyler was wrong during the challenge, Chris sides with Tyler and gives his team the point instead. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater Tyler pleads to Chris to not put Tyler into the challenge after Chris reveals that challenge to be boxing, as Tyler doesn't feel well. Tyler is surprised when Chris actually listens to him for the first time. Blood's Downpour Chris feel's no sympathy when Tyler falls off the cliff along with a mutant gopher, and just shrugs off the possibility of Tyler injurying himself. Greet It and Weep When Chris mentions he is gonna love the jury, Tyler believes that Chris actually loves the cast. They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos After Chris rudely awakens everyone, Tyler is angered by this and yells at Chris to quiet down. After the first challenge ended, Tyler pleads for Chris to remove the kangaroo costumes from everyone, only to be forced to wear them thorughout the second challenge as well. Go Big or Go Home Chris is surprised when Tyler wins individual immunity, and informs Tyler that there is a twist to his win. Tyler is told by Chris that he must put two contestants up for elimination. Chris loves that he chose Cameron and Heather, believing that the drama will now increase and become even better. As Cameron is eliminated and yells at Tyler for betraying him, Chris is happy that Tyler had started drama up once again. Although, Chris is sad when he must stop the argument between Cameron and Tyler, and flushes Cameron. A Slippery Little Sucker During the cooking challenge, Tyler complains that the challenge is really hard as he sucks at cooking. After his food catches on fire during the challenge, Chris laughs at Tyler, and scores Tyler for his food a 2/10. Later at the elimination ceremony, Chris was shocked to reveal that Tyler had been eliminated, but was happy as it sparked drama between the contestants. Losers in Paradise After Chris asks Tyler what he thought of the final five contestants, Tyler answers his question. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts